touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Phantasmagoria of Flower View
*Regresar a Main Page ---- Phantasmagoria of Flower View |imagen = |Titulo Original = 東方花映塚, traducido Touhou Kaeidzuka , que significa Monte con Vista de Flores |Titulo en E.U.A. = Phantasmagoria of Flower View |Creador = Team Shanghai Alice |Genero = Juego de Disparo Danmaku vertical competitivo |Empresa = Team Shanghai Alice |Consolas = Windows 98/ME/2000/XP |Modo de Juego = Un Jugador Modo Historia, peleas Jugador vs. Jugador (Pantalla compartida, LAN, Online), Jugador vs. Computadora, Computadora vs. Computadora |Fecha de Salida = Versión de prueba: 4 de Mayo, 2005 Versión de prueba actualizada: 12 de junio , 2005 Versión completa: 14 de Agosto, 2005 |Requerimientos del Sistema = Pentium 800MHz, 505MB de espacio en Disco Duro, Direct3D, DirectX 8, 32MB VRAM, DirectSound, 128MB RAM }} 東方花映塚　～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View (romanizado: Touhou Kaeidtzuka ～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Lit: "Monte Oriental con vista a las flores ～ Fantasmagoría de la vista de las flores") es un juego de disparos vertical danmaku , y el noveno juego oficial en la serie Touhou . Es muy diferente a los juegos Touhou lanzados anteriormente ya que es un juego del tipo VS, donde dos personajes pelean en las mismas condiciones. En ese aspecto, el juego recuerda al juego Touhou Phantasmagoria of Dim. Dream para la PC-98, y a los diseños de Twinkle Star para las consolas Neo Geo/Dreamcast/PS2. Este juego sucede en la tierra mística oriental de Gensokyo. La primavera ha llegado, pero algo parece estar mal. Las flores están floreciendo y las hadas están más activas de lo normal, pero el número de flores y de hadas es completamente sobrenatural; incluso las flores que no corresponden a la primavera están floreciendo. Se puede jugar como uno de los 16 personajes diferentes posibles y en tu camino deberás enfrentar 9 rivales para alcanzar Muenzuka y descubrir la verdad acerca de esta anormal primavera. Modo de Juego :Artículo principal: Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Modo de Juego (incluye una descripción más detallada del juego e información sobre el score) Phantasmagoria of Flower View es considerado un juego de disparo vertical danmaku, en el cual dos personajes se enfrentan en un juego danmaku que va de fácil a difícil dentro de áreas de juegos individuales y separadas (también conocida como split-screen). Al cumplirse ciertas condiciones, los jugadores son capaces de liberar una variedad de ataques con Spells específicas del personaje contra sus oponentes para así poder disminuir sus puntos de vida restantes, de una manera similar a los juegos de rompecabezas VS tales como [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puyo_Puyo Puyo Puyo]. En el Modo Historia, el jugador debe enfrentar a 9 oponentes cuyo nivel de Inteligencia Artificial van en aumento, cada uno mas difícil que el anterior. Phantasmagoria of Flower View también presenta el Modo Match Play en el cual el jugador puede enfrentarse tanto contra con oponentes con IA o competir contra otros jugadores, así como también observar batallas IA vs. IA. Con el patch para netplay, el modo multiplayer es también posible a través de LAN o con Internet, aunque ha probado ser muy inestable en el peor de los casos. Concepto Phantasmagoria of Flower View fue diseñado para ser un juego muy parecido a la Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream y, por extensión, Star Sprites Twinkle Star Sprites, en el que dos jugadores participan simultáneamente en el modo normal de juego shmup pero también deben concentrarse en atacar al otro jugador . Historia :Artículo principal: Traduccion (incluye el guión traducido) Historia La primavera ha llegado y las flores están a floreciendo. Solo que esta vez mucho más de lo normal e incluso las flores de otras estaciones florecen y las hadas se están volviendo activas como de costumbre, pero la cantidad de flores y hadas es antinatural. Jugando con uno de los 16 personajes, debe luchar su camino a través de 9 etapas para llegar a Muenzuka y descubrir la verdad detrás de la primavera anormal. thumb|276px|Todos los personajes al momento de usar sus spell cards Musica Phantasmagoria of Flower View cuenta con 19 pistas de música separadas. Sin embargo, una serie de temas específicos de los personajes fueron simplemente traídos de otros juegos. El tema de Youmu Konpaku "Eastern Mystic Dream ~ Ancient Temple" (東方妖々夢　～ Ancient Temple) el tema de Reisen Udongein Inaba "Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon" (狂気の瞳　～ Invisible Full Moon) y el tema de las hermanas Prismriver "Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble" (幽霊楽団　～ Phantom Ensemble) han sido ligeramente arreglados para este juego. Además, el tema de Cirno "Tomboyish Girl in Love" (おてんば恋娘) y el tema de Mystia Lorelei "Deaf to All but the Song" (もう歌しか聞こえない) han sido reorganizados en "Adventure of the Lovestruck Tomboy" (おてんば恋娘の冒険) y "Deaf to All but the Song ~ Flower Mix" (もう歌しか聞こえない　～ Flower Mix), respectivamente, para encajar mejor el tema del juego. "Wind God Girl", una canción que fue lanzada originalmente en el Artbook de Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red , fue incluida en este juego en una forma más corta, ya que ZUN consideró que el original era demasiado largo para un juego como este. "Higan Retour ~ Riverside View" (彼岸帰航　～ Riverside View) y "White Flag of Usa Shrine" (お宇佐さまの素い幡) fueron reorganizados para uno de los CDs de ZUN, Retrospective 53 minutes. "Higan Retour ~ Riverside View" también fue arreglado para Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Por último, el tema de Eiki Shiki "Eastern Judgement in the Sixtieth Year ~ Fate of Sixty Years" (六十年目の東方裁判　～ Fate of Sixty Years) fue arreglado en Neo-traditionalism of japan. Y también presentado en el CD de música lanzado con Seasonal Dream Vision. Sin embargo, el CD no fue lanzado por Team Shanghai Alice pero si por Tora no Ana. Prensa Phantasmagoria of Flower View fue anunciado originalmente el 1 de abril de 2005. Un ensayo fue lanzado pronto en Reitaisai 2 en mayo, y la versión web del ensayo fue lanzado el mes después de eso. El juego completo fue lanzado en Comiket 68, tres días después del lanzamiento de Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red. Un parche no oficial que mejoró la compatibilidad con Netplay fue lanzado después, y una versión de parche en inglés, así como una versión modificada de la herramienta de netplay Adonis, fue lanzado en una fecha posterior. Links Internos *Juegos_Oficiales (Links de Descarga) Informacion Adicional *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Datos del marco *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Personajes *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Musica *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Spell Cards *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Miscelaneo *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Frame Data *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Netplay *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Traduccion *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Estrategia Links *Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Sitio Oficial *Patch Offcial para Netplay (BETA) *Lanzamiento de Netkaei Discos ---- *Regresar a Main Page en:Phantasmagoria_of_Flower_View ja:東方花映塚_〜_Phantasmagoria_of_Flower_View. ru:Phantasmagoria_of_Flower_View pt:Phantasmagoria_of_Flower_View fr:Phantasmagoria_of_Flower_View de:Phantasmagoria_of_Flower_View pl:Phantasmagoria_of_Flower_View Categoría:Phantasmagoria of Flower View Categoría:Juegos Oficiales Categoría:Team Shanghai Alice